A New Start to Love
by Avery-Rose-Rain-Slytherin
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is now Nineteen years old and out of high school. She used to help Inuyasha find the Shikon Jewel shards, but now things have changed. Will she finally meet her father, will she find true love, and will she find out what she really is.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

The characters of Inuyasha are not mine only the plot and my characters. This story has a time warp's in it and for every month in Inuyasha's time it is one year for kagome. I don't know how old her brother is but shippo and sota are now the same age.

Story Summery

Kagome Higurashi is now Nineteen years old and out of high school. She used to help Inuyasha find the Shikon Jewel shards, but now thing have changed. Will she finally meet her father, will she find true love, and will she find out what she really is. You can find that all out and more if you read the story.

Prologue Fourteen year's after Kikyo's death.

As the night was slowly giving away to day in the age old fight of dark and light, three was another fight taking place at the same time. There are struggles, conflicts, and battles the world over, but on this night an eternal war between the lofty forces of good and the shadowy hordes of evil rage on as darkness and light struggle for supremacy. All things in the world share this conflict, so do families. The family of the north and west, along with the families of the east and south are of no exception's, and so on this night the story begins…

As the night was slowly giving away to day a man came in to site looking every were that something or someone could hide to make sure it was safe for his wife with the child that she was carrying on her back and the baby that was not yet born who was still in the woods. The man had long black hair and wearing the armor over his black and blue kimono. As he gave the sign that all was clear a lady with long red hair came out into view. She looked at her husband and with one finale hug then a kiss good bye to both of his beloved girls before they entered the well. As the rays of the sun showing that day had won there was a blue light then his family was on there way to a new world with a new life until the time when the futile era need the power's of the Northern and Southern lands oldest child and the Shikon jewel.

Chapter one The Beginning.

Thirty Nine years later

Kagome sat on the well looking back with tears in her eye's as she saw Inuyasha runing to her. 'Why is he coming? There is nothing more he can do or say to make me change my mind.' Looking down at shippo in her arms she jumped down the well, the last thing she heard was Inuyasha's voice.

"KAGOME…"

As Inuyasha was runing up to the well he saw kagome jump down it.

"KAGOME wait don't go!" but he was to late, she was gone. As he jumped in to the well to go after her he looked up to see that he was still in his time. "What the hell is going on?" as he tried to make the well work yet nothing happened. "AHHH… Why? Why is this happing?" He screamed aloud and started to shred anything he could grab apart. "why cant I go after her?" He screamed again then after trying the well three more time's before he gave up and went back to the village with Sango and Miroku. "Inuyasha it is no use lets go. She may be back soon all we have to do is wait." whispered Miroku after placing his arm on Inuyasha's back. "Miroku is right, she just need's time to calm down." looking at Inuyasha Sango said the last part with sadness in her voice. They both knew that Kagome would not take Shippo with her unless she was really pissed off at Inuyasha and that she may not come back.

Inuyasha looked back at the bone eaters well and vowing that it would be the last place he would never step ten feet near it again.

Kagome's Time Four years later.

Four years have past and Inuyasha has not even come to get her. Shippo was now in school with Sota and Kagome is out of school. He mother was working another job to keep the two boy's in school and her grandfather was training her. She had found out that Shippo was not the only fox demon on the temple ground now.

~`~Flashback~`~

Waiting at the well house Kagome's mother knew that Shippo was with her then said as Kagome came out of the well and sat down on it's edge, "Kagome I see you found a fox cub what happen to his parents?"

Looking up surprised Kagome asked "How did you know what Shippo was mother?" Looking at her mother with wonder in her eyes then asked herself. 'How did mother know? Could she feel his aura?' Kagome looked from her mother to Shippo in her arms, he had fallen in to a deep sleep the moment they had crossed in to this era.

Kagome's mother walked over to her and placed a hand on her arm then said "Kagome there is something that you must know. It is about your father…" looking down at the sleeping cub in her child arms, she knew that she could not keep the secret of the past hidden any longer. Looking back to the well she knew it was time to tell Kagome the truth, taking a deep breath she said, "Your father was not human and…" taking a deep breath once more then added "and neither am I…"

Looking at her daughter's face she saw shock and wonder in her daughter eye's she went on to add "Kagome I'm a fox demon and your father is a Dog demon. I had to keep this secret to save both you and your brother life's." Looking at Kagome with tears staining her cheeks. Kagome's mother went on to add, "Your father's family didn't care what or who I was, but my family did care what your father was. My mother at one point in time tried to kill you Kagome. I we were worried that she would try the same thing with your brother, but Kotao your father stopped her, then sent us all to this time. When sota is your age now your father will come for us." Looking back at the well she did not see the shock on Kagome's face. "Oh there is one more thing that you must know. When your father sent us here there was a time warp and there will be another to stop you from using the well."

Looking at her mother Kagome whispered "Mother somehow I knew that I was different then the other miko's. Is that why Shippo took to me so well?" Looking down at Shippo who was looking up at her with drowsy eye's said "Mommy are we there?

A/N Okay to all my readers of my stories I'm working on them and have to move them over to the new laptop to do that. Will post more later and hoping they will be up soon. sorry that the chapter is short.


	2. Chapter 2 New discovers

The characters of Inuyasha are not mine only the plot and my characters.

Last chapter

Looking at her mother Kagome whispered "Mother somehow I knew that I was different then the other miko's. Is that why Shippo took to me so well?" Looking down at Shippo who was looking up at her with drowsy eye's said "Mommy are we there?"

Chapter Two: New Discovers.

Looking up at her with drowsy eye's Shippo said "Mommy are we there?" as he sat up in Kagome's arm's the wind started to pick up and then there was a glow that surrounded both Kagome and her mother as the glow started to fade the lady's had changed. For Kagome her hair had grown longer, but for her mother her hair had changed from black to red and was now down to her back. There clothes had changed to long kimonos and Shippo could not help but think that they were both goddess's come to life. "Mommy? What happen? Why are you a demon and who is that fox demon next to you?" Shippo looked over at Kagome's mother with wide eye's that wanted the knowledge of what was happing.

"Shippo this is my mother." Kagome whispered to Shippo as he looked up at Kagome then over to her mother. " you both could look like twins. If you stand next to each other the only way to tell you apart if that grandma has red hair." Jumping from Kagome's arm's to her mother's to giver her a big hug saying "Grandma why do you and mommy look alike?" Shippo had so many questions to ask but before he could get the answers he fell asleep in his new grandma's arm's with his head laying on her shoulder.

Smiling down at her new grandson she whispered to Kagome. "There was a time warp that has cut us off from the past tell you father comes to get us to take back to the Eastern land."

~`~End Flashback~`~

As Kagome came out of her thought she started walking back up the step's to the house. She suddenly had a strong feeling that something was happing at the house and that her mother was looking for her and the boy's. As she came to the last step on the stair's she saw that there was a man with her mother in the doorway to the house. He looked over to her and remembered that smile from long ago and knew that he was her father.

The man had long black hair and golden eye's the glowed like they had the sun in them, but what really caught her eye's was the kimono with armor and his ear's that were like Sesshomaru's. For some reason she knew that he was her father and he had finally come for the family.

"Papa? Papa is that really you?" Looking with awe in her eye's and what looked like tear's starting to run down her cheek's she started to running to her father as he nodded his head then as she came closer he gave her a hug when she finally made it to his arm's.

"Shhh… It's okay my little Kagome. I'm home now, nothing will happen to you. Shh…" Kotao told his oldest child as he gave her the hug and patted her on the back. Kagome looked up finally into her fathers eye's of the man that she hardly knew and yet she was glad that he finally came home. It had been right after Sota was born that there father was said to be dead. She did not care that there father's death had been a lie, she still hugged him. As she pulled away from him they heard foot step coming up the stairs and the sound of laughter from two boys.

As Sota came up the step's Shippo had just told him about his day at school and they were laughing but Sota had stopped talking when they mad it to the last step and he saw that there was a man hugging his sister. '_Who is that man and why is Kagome crying?'_ Sota asked himself, then when he saw the man's face he knew that it was there father. As he was looking at the man he was shocked to hear him call out and say "Sota, you look like I did at your age." then as the man looked to Sota's right he saw that that Shippo was standing there. "Shippo what are you doing here? Where is you father?" Shippo looked up in surprise to see Kotao standing there. "Uncle Kotao?" yelled Shippo, then he started to run over to the man standing there with Kagome on his right and Iris on his left.

Iris, Kagome and Sota looked at each other then to Shippo and Kotao, all together they said "Uncle Kotao?"

Kotao looked at his family then to Shippo and said "Iris your sister had a child," looking at Shippo he knew what he had to do. "and that child is Shippo. From what information I have, our little kagome is now is new mother." looking at Shippo he could see that the boy's could be mistaken as twin's as well as his wife and daughter.

(A/N Thank you all for reading the story. I'am trying to up date the other as soon as I can.)


End file.
